Elena lost everything she doesn't understand until a stranger comes
by Submissive
Summary: Chapter one Elena! Give him another chance don't make such rational decisions when your upset" Caroline ugh please not now"I said to my best friend whom is defending the asshole"as I angrily throw everything out of my draws in to my suitcase" Elena I know he's a jerk I'm really upset with him too I can't imagine how betrayed you feel but please! Don't leave because of a Dumbass l
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Elena! Give him another chance don't make such rational decisions when your upset" Caroline ugh please not now"I said to my best friend whom is defending the asshole"as I angrily throw everything out of my draws in to my suitcase" Elena I know he's a jerk I'm really upset with him too I can't imagine how betrayed you feel but please! Don't leave because of a Dumbass like Stefan" I just can't take this Caroline I can't take this disappearing bullshit anymore" after losing everyone I loved getting hurt time after time I need a fresh start

" i just feel your making a mistake "Caroline says "sighing" i loved Caroline so much for always trying to be there for me like a mother would after losing both my parents my few friends is all I have "care I know you want what my parents always wanted for me but its not what I what I thought the whole high school sweethearts thing with Stefan is what I wanted but not anymore" the truth is I've been wanting to get a clean slate for a while now it's not all because of how different Stefan has been acting lately but I only think this to myself I can't tell Caroline this" care I didn't forget after graduating we were finally gonna start fresh me you Bonnie and Matt we we're all going off to the same collage but after Jeremy... I I just can't be in mystic falls anymore.. "Well how about if we go together yeah that be awesome! Road trip before collage with my besties Caroline said" I laughed Caroline I think I just need this time to myself " Caroline made her famous disappointed face " I'm gonna miss you she said " just because I'm taking a break doesn't mean I'm going to disown my best friends ...maybe just Stefan " we both laughed

Later on after Caroline left I thought to myself I'm doing this I'm finally leaving mystic falls...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

As I'm Holding Jeremy's ring feeling the cold sliver mental In my hand that was passed down to him only a year before my father died when he gave it to him he told him every Gilbert man passes it down to their oldest son and being Jeremy was my fathers only son he inherited it now that Jeremy's gone the Gilbert name will no longer grow. he was supposed to be the one to pass on the Gilbert name to he's son than one day he's sons would pass it down to the next Gilbert men but now that's he's gone the tradition will die with him. As tears fall down my face I look at my house that was once full of love happiness joy family. every inch of this house is filled with memories of the people that I loved that had died my mom my dad Jeremy the only family I ever had they're all dead. Everyone's dead


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

I woke up the next morning grabbing my suitcase and duffle bag with all the things I'd chose to bring with me" putting my bags in the trunk of my jeep " thinking to myself I don't know we're I am going "no one to care where I go I don't have to answer to anyone just going where the road takes me. I was blessed with amazing friends that I don't deserve and one day I hope they forgive me for just taking off on everything we planed. What I didn't know is 2 weeks after my eighteen birthday my parents would died. I remember that night so clearly it was all 3 months ago when my life was perfect.

We were on our way home from dinner my mother and father were chatting about their students progress me and Jer were in the back seat arguing over who would use the living room television when we get home. there was only four of us but it was enough it was full it was perfect and in one moment it was all gone. there was something in the road a figure it was unexplainable. dad jerked the car i didn't know what happened the next thing I Remember we were in the ocean drowning this is it. we all had are seat belts buckled I tryed to unbuckle Jeremy's seat belt mom reached over and unbuckled both of ours mines and Jeremy's dad tryed to unbuckle moms but it was but stuck. I remember trying to help my family but I couldn't I felt my self letting go unable to breathe after that BLANK. I woken in the back of the ambulance trunk next to Jer I was searching for our parents trying to break free from the paramedics embrace they wouldn't budge. the police came and started asking me what happened I couldn't answer them I remember asking them were my parents were They wouldn't answer my question. I didn't understand until I seen It. My parents lifeless bodies being token away on another ambulance trunk driving off.

They drove us to the emergency room Jer was so scared he didn't look good he looked weak pale breathless. I tryed ease him telling him everything's going to be okay. I didn't even believe my own words but I had to be strong for my little brother.

Later on that was the moment my life would never be the doctor came in and told me my parents and little brother were gone they tryed everything they could. MY BROTHERS gone? WHAT NO! I he's just 15 he' he can't be his life can't end like this he can't be cheated like this no! I said crying This can't be true he's my little brother it's my job to protect him I failed my brother and parents are gone my world came crashing down this is it I lost everything Why was I saved If my family's gone why was I alive? Why? I need my family I can't! I can't. i remember they gave me something that immediately made me fall asleep as I dozed off I heard the doctor say I was a fighter that I escaped out of the car on my own? when they found us.

The next day they said in the police Report that it was a bear in the road that caused the crash.

what I saw that night was not a bear.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

After my family died Stefan started acting weird around me like all he saw was death. Maybe he was mad I lived and they didn't I could argue with him there if that's what he thought. when I was around he started disappearing... Avoiding my calls. I thought maybe he was giving me space... That wasn't it he stopped going to school. every time I went over to his house he wasn't home he was never around... and no one else seemed to notice . he said loved me he used to tell me all the time before that night. He Became so strange That's what I deserved maybe if my mom or dad didn't try to save me they all could of been here instead of me." I was driving all night the only timed I'd stopped was to put gas to get as far as I could from the memories.


End file.
